


Pickup or Delivery?

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Failwolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring down at the phone in his hand like it's about to sprout tentacles and attack. When he looks up, it's with a face that's Seen Things, Man - capital letters and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup or Delivery?

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey can you order- _whoa_ , are you okay?"

Derek's standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring down at the phone in his hand like it's about to sprout tentacles and attack. When he looks up, it's with a face that's Seen Things, Man - capital letters and all.

"I-" Derek stops, seems to gather his courage. "I picked up the wrong flyer."

Stiles frowns. Then he notices the crumbled mess of paper in Derek's hand. It's black with red font which, granted, is actually the new local pizza joints branding.

It's also the branding of the BDSM Dungeon Erica and Boyd had checked out on the weekend (it was on the job okay? Vampires are serious business. Stiles absolutely hadn't trawled leather works sites with Erica for three hours afterwards, at all.)

"Um," Stiles says.

"I made it through the whole order," Derek says, voice haunted. "He only stopped me when I said I wanted grated cheese."

Stiles doesn't even want to know what his face is doing right now. "Because he realised you had the wrong number?"

Derek clutches at the bench, like it's the last thing in his universe that makes sense. "Because he wanted to give me _his_."


End file.
